Candlelight & Roses
by BlackShuck
Summary: SLASH One-shot. Harry wants Sirius, and is planning the most winning way he can think of to woo him. But he doesn’t factor the unpredictable Sirius into his plans. I’m ignoring the unhappy event at the end of OoTP as is my custom.


Dedicated to **Englishmuffin – **Because this fic is entirely your fault and you know why.

Sirius plodded downstairs and ambled into the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes sleepily as he boiled water and made a pot of tea. Then he opened the refrigerator and contemplated the contents for a few moments before he pounced on a large squashy package of thick steak. He had to force himself not to dribble in anticipation as he eyed steaks almost thick enough to be called joints. His eyes flickered guiltily as he extracted one of the packages.

He hurried towards the stove and grabbed a handy frying pan. He would have steak for breakfast today, but he would have to hurry.

"Don't even think about it." Harry warned as he came into the room, pried the steak away from Sirius and put it back where it belonged in the refrigerator.

"But Harry." Sirius whined pathetically as he willed his uncooperative stomach to growl and he tried very hard to look incredibly hungry.

Harry merely raised an amused eyebrow at the pleading puppy dog eyes Sirius was making at him and ruthlessly began scrambling eggs.

Sirius poured tea for them both and resignedly seated himself at the table; apparently pitiful starvation wasn't easy to convey when your stomach and cheeks weren't concave anymore.

Since Harry had bought a small house in the country a month ago, and they had moved in together after the final fall of Voldemort and Sirius' pardon from the ministry, Harry had done a very thorough job of feeding Sirius up. Unfortunately Harry's housekeeping didn't seem to stretch to allowing him to eat steak for breakfast.

When Harry plunked an enormously full plate of scrambled eggs, golden toast and crisp bacon in front of him, he couldn't help but smile. If Harry carried on looking after him in this style he'd probably be a roly-poly by Christmas and Harry would never be able to get rid of him.

But then again, even if Harry gave him dry bread crusts and water for every meal, he still wouldn't be able to get rid of him.

He loved him too much to _ever_ leave.

Once breakfast was finished and cleared away, and the piles of mail and morning papers read and dissected, Harry disappeared upstairs to get showered and dressed. Which Sirius personally considered a great pity, as Harry in nothing but a pair of low-slung pyjama trousers was very easy on the eye.

Though for that reason alone it was probably a good thing that Harry was getting dressed. Sirius scowled to himself, he hated the situation he was in, or rather, he liked the situation far more than he should. Which was actually worse.

When he'd slowly developed a small crush on Harry he'd blithely waved it aside and ignored it, dismissing it as a natural response to spending significant amounts of time with a very good-looking young man whose company he enjoyed. Nothing terribly wrong with that, aside from the fact that said young man was half his age and his godson into the bargain. But he'd decided that if he didn't act upon his feelings, or deliberately place Harry into awkward situations then there was nothing very wrong with occasionally leering at Harry's nicely sculpted torso surely?

It was when the friendly feelings tinged with a certain physical appreciation had begun to deepen into romantic feelings tinged with serious lust that he had acknowledged privately that he was in trouble. When he had found himself using the words 'in love' to describe how he felt, he had briefly considered moving to another country, but knew that would only hurt Harry's feelings and in any case his own will power wouldn't last long and he'd doubtless be back a few weeks later; desperate to see Harry again.

He stared moodily into his teacup, if only he could get a job or something to occupy him, it might take his mind off wanting Harry so badly he could almost taste him. But the average citizen of the Wizarding world generally still responded to his presence with a shriek and a brandished wand so that option was probably a non-option really.

He was still brooding over the difficulties of loving Harry when the object of his thoughts entered the kitchen, now fully dressed and jingling galleons into a pouch.

"I'm going shopping in Diagon Alley with Tonks. Do you want anything?"

"Mmpff."

A gentle hand briefly rubbed his bare shoulder and Harry leaned closer, "You okay?"

Sirius blinked stupidly, "Uh, yeah. I was just thinking."

"About?" Harry pressed encouragingly.

Sirius merely shrugged.

"Translation, sulking." Harry said dryly as he slipped a comforting arm around Sirius. "Just give people a little more time, they'll soon forget that you used to be a most wanted criminal, and will get used to seeing you around. Nobody has actually attacked you anyway."

"Yes they have," Sirius spluttered, "But then you weren't the one cracked round the head by a crazy old hag with a bagful of frogspawn, so I can understand that you might forget it."

Harry's lips twitched, "I meant nobody has cursed you, and anyway, she apologized afterwards."

Sirius managed another scowl, but it was hard to be mad when Harry was with him, "Yeah, I suppose so. Go on; get going if you're shopping. You can bring me a present too to make up for bringing that disturbing memory up again."

Harry laughed as he recalled the sight of Sirius dripping with frogspawn, it hadn't been terribly funny at the time because Sirius had been so upset, but it sure as hell was funny now. He reluctantly grabbed his cloak and headed for the door, "You are too much. I'll see you later."

Once Harry had slammed the front door behind him, Sirius gave him a count of ten before he headed for the refrigerator.

The kitchen door promptly opened behind him, "Stay away from the damn steak."

Sirius leaped away as if he'd been shot and arranged his features into what he hoped was a suitably guileless expression; "I just wanted more milk for my tea."

Harry eyeballed him for a moment before backing out of the room, "If I come home and the steak is gone I warn you now that you'll be experiencing some strange symptoms, courtesy of Fred and George's shop."

Sirius pouted, "You wouldn't?"

"I would."

"I guess I'll have to go into the local town and forage for my lunch then, I think I'll stay there all afternoon actually. I like some of those muggle shops."

Harry smiled, "You do that, but I'll see you this evening for dinner at about seven-thirty okay?"

"Uh huh, I'll make sure I come back in time for dinner, take care Harry."

Sirius lay drowsily out on the lawn under a large tree, enjoying the fresh air and the warmth of the sunshine, and blissfully munching a juicy steak sandwich. He had plenty of time to replace the steaks from a nearby muggle store long before Harry got home from his shopping expedition in London.

Sirius slowly drifted into wakefulness when he heard voices. He squinted in puzzlement for a moment, wondering where he was, before he realized that he'd been asleep in the shade of the tree, the remaining hunk of his steak sandwich still clutched in his hand.

He bolted up into a sitting position and swore under his breath. Remus, Harry and Tonks all in the garden talking together.

Which meant Harry was home and the only steak on the property was the small greasy chunk of sandwich filler that he held in his hand.

Oops.

"Sirius." Harry called loudly.

Sirius froze, then slowly laid down and cowered back further out of sight. Harry didn't sound angry, he obviously hadn't checked on the steaks yet. Or maybe the friendly tone was just a ruse to get him to leave his hiding place.

"Oi, Siri!" Tonks bellowed.

Sirius stayed put, flat on his back under the tree; maybe he still had a chance to replace the steaks before Harry checked on them, or he could even convince him at a pinch that he'd hallucinated their absence if he managed to sneak some substitutes in soon.

"I don't think he's here." Remus chimed in more quietly.

"He did say he'd probably be gone all afternoon." Harry agreed. "So I guess that gives me all the time I need to set up."

Set up? What was Harry playing at? Sirius rolled over and began shuffling along on his belly, endeavoring to get a little closer to the conversation.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He heard Harry say. "Do I look insane?"

Then Remus muttered something in response and Sirius scowled. _Damn Moony for not talking louder._ Doing what? Sirius wanted to know.

"I must be out of my mind though." Harry continued audibly, "I'm trying to romance Sirius with a corny candlelit dinner."

Sirius stopped dead mid-shuffle, happiness surging through him. Harry was trying to romance him?

Tonight?

Then suddenly his steak sandwich felt leaden and uncomfortable in his stomach. He had a nasty feeling that he'd eaten his special candlelit dinner for lunch. He glared at the small greasy chunk that he still held and then pocketed the evidence of his pilferage in disgust.

He was an idiot. He'd somehow managed to sabotage himself very thoroughly.

The conversation continued as the trio tidied up the patio, laid the table, arranged exotic flowers and lit hundreds of large white candles, and Sirius slowly managed to glean that Harry had a major crush on him.

He laid on the grass in the shade of the shrubbery grinning like a fool. Even if he had eaten the steak destined for dinner, he was pretty sure Harry would forgive him eventually.

He'd waited longer and suffered more for things he wanted in the past. Spending an hour or two as a giant canary and letting Harry calm down a bit before he made a move on him should be relatively manageable.

Then the next words from his dear little cousin made him forget to support himself on his elbows and he slumped forwards flat on his face in shock, his nose pressed into the grass.

"Wear the leather trousers Harry." Tonks urged.

Sirius's eyes bugged a little as he raised his head again and eagerly wriggled even nearer. Harry had leather trousers? How was it that he didn't know about this? How was it that he hadn't managed a glimpse of Harry in them? Then he grinned to himself, and silently echoed Tonks, _Yes, **do** wear the leather trousers Harry._

Harry was protesting though, and Sirius pouted. _Nice try Tonks, _he thought

"Why did you buy them today if you aren't going to wear them?"

So that was why he hadn't seen them, they were a new acquisition.

"I will wear them, just maybe not tonight."

"But they are total come-fuck-me trousers." Tonks insisted.

"Maybe I don't want him to just come fuck me!" Harry retorted.

Sirius scowled. Had he misunderstood something? From his not precisely prime eavesdropping position he admittedly hadn't heard the _whole_ conversation, but he was sure Harry had just admitted to really fancying him a few minutes ago.

Sirius shuffled slightly in the shadow of the shrubs, trying to get closer without being seen, when he suddenly remembered that one of the wonders of being an animagus would be his ability to slink nearer and hide under the table to better listen to conversations not meant for his ears.

He hastily transformed and moved.

"Yes you do want him to fuck you." Tonks persisted.

Sirius felt his tongue hang out and he tried hard not to pant loudly.

"Okay I do." Harry admitted. "But I want it to be more than a fuck. I want him to make love to me."

Sirius had a sudden urge to dance a joyful jig. Which was a rather complicated maneuver while hiding under a table and in possession of four legs, so he managed to restrain himself after a few small bounces and lots of tail wagging.

"Can you smell burning?" Remus asked suddenly.

"Oh no, not my pastry." Harry groaned and sprinted back into the house followed by Tonks, who was frantically tripping on her own feet as she followed.

Remus lowered himself into a nearby patio chair, and Sirius cringed back slightly as his friend's foot almost brushed his nose.

"Your tail is on fire you big fuzzy chump." Remus managed to snort.

Sirius yelped, so that was where that faint burning smell was coming from. He hastily pulled his tail out of a nearby candle flame and tucked it under the table, where he sat firmly on the slightly smoldering tip.

"I take it you heard all of that." Remus continued between snorts of merriment as a thin wisp of smoke drifted out from under the table.

Sirius transformed back into his human form and poked his head out as he ran a tender hand over his backside, checking for singes.

Remus clapped a smothering hand over his mouth and laughed rather helplessly at the cross face that emerged from under the folds of the crisp damask tablecloth.

"Shut up Moony do." Sirius begged, as he impatiently flipped the tablecloth off his head.

"Well?" Remus asked more soberly, though his eyes twinkled with glee at the situation Sirius had got himself into.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "I love him and I think he is utterly gorgeous and I'd love to be his boyfriend."

"Good. I wouldn't have let him plan this if I didn't suspect you felt that way. I'm only surprised you haven't made a move on him already."

"It didn't seem right somehow," Sirius huffed, "but I don't actually have a conscience big enough to turn him down if he asks me to be his lover."

"Well, you know he's probably going to now."

"Ah, but I'm not adverse to the idea of being wooed, and he is going to a lot of trouble and after all, it doesn't do to seem too easy."

Remus snorted, "I didn't for one moment really think you would turn down a romantic candlelit dinner. You're just a big fluffy fraud really Padfoot. All bark and no bite."

"Shut up Moony."

Just then Harry and Tonks stepped out of the house again and Sirius hastily withdrew his head and recoiled under the table out of sight.

"I don't understand where that burning smell was coming from," Harry was saying to Tonks. "The pastry case for the tart isn't even halfway done yet."

"It looked pretty burnt to me." Tonks replied.

"It's chocolate pastry, it's meant to be that brown colour." Harry explained patiently.

"Oh."

Remus stood up, deciding to be merciful and give Sirius a chance to escape, "Well, perhaps you'd do well to keep an eye on it though, because you do want things perfect. I can finish sorting out everything out here, so all you'll need to do is get yourself ready, finish cooking and then serve dinner."

"Really? Thanks Remus. I owe you big."

"No trouble Harry, no trouble at all. I just hope everything goes well for you both this evening."

"Yeah, me too. Do you really think he'll go for this?"

Remus snorted and carefully dragged his gaze away from the figure crouching in the shadows just out of sight beneath the tablecloth. "I am convinced that Sirius will love it, and I can almost guarantee that you are going to get your man."

Harry relaxed slightly, and turned back towards the house, "Thanks, for everything, it really means a lot that _you_ think I have a chance."

Remus watched until Harry disappeared into the house before he yanked up the corner of the tablecloth, "Now get going you mangy hound, bugger off and spiff yourself up for Harry."

Tonks gasped as Sirius crawled out from under the table, "You heard all that?"

"Most of it." Sirius admitted as he got to his feet. "Thanks for the persistence on the leather trousers, I would've loved that."

Tonks flushed slightly, "No problem, hopefully I persuaded him to wear them, because he did look really good in them in the shop."

"Hey, you shouldn't be looking!" Sirius protested, "Harry is mine and you're dating my friend. Though I admit his bony ass wouldn't look too good in leather so I guess I can understand you looking at my Harry."

"Thank you so very much Sirius, now get up to your room before I turn your sneaky self in to the Harry that is not yet yours." Remus said.

"Can't," Sirius admitted ruefully. "I need to go shopping first."

"For leather?" Tonks asked with a small hysterical giggle. "You'll get gummed together if you both get sticky in leather."

Sirius eyed Tonks with wicked amusement, "Sticky? Whatever is Harry giving me to eat tonight? Ooh, it must be Treacle Tart? Oh, no but it was a chocolate pastry case, so it can't be that. I can't think of much else that is sticky that Harry might feed to me. Hmm. Oh yes, actually I can-"

Remus snorted and hastily cut him off, "Don't be rude Sirius. I really don't want to hear it. Just go, shower and be casually smart, you don't need to rush off to buy anything new."

Sirius dug a hand into his pocket and retrieved the small squashed chunk of steak sandwich he had left with a grimace.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Remus asked in disgust.

"Um, part of tonight's dinner that I stole out of the refrigerator and now need to replace." Sirius confessed. "So, I'll just be off to do that quickly. Bye." With that, he ran to the far end of the garden, beyond the reaches of the wards and disapparated with a crack.

Remus rolled his eyes, "Only Sirius."

It took Sirius a matter of minutes to purchase more steak, but a few other shops distracted him, so almost twenty minutes had passed before he returned home, whistling loudly and swinging his shopping bags.

After a quick stop in his bedroom to deposit the rest of his purchases Sirius peered around the kitchen door and saw that Harry was busily stirring a divine looking chocolate mixture, which must be for the chocolate tart he had mentioned earlier. Sirius carefully pushed off the wall and quietly advanced on the refrigerator with the package of steak he had just purchased clutched tightly in his hand.

He had almost made it when Harry began to turn.

In a panic Sirius wedged the steaks behind him and leaned heavily against the squashy package, sandwiching it securely between his back and the refrigerator door.

He then used both hands to wave amiably at Harry, in an effort to prove that he wasn't doing anything wrong; like steak rustling, or did the cow have to be alive for him to be able to rustle it?

"Hi Sirius." Harry greeted him with a beautiful smile. "Did you have a good day?"

Sirius grinned stupidly wide and tried not to drool on his own shirtfront. Harry looked gorgeous, as always, but now he knew that he would almost certainly be kissing that smiling mouth in a few hours time he was feeling on top of the world.

Or rather he would be if he could just manage to get the steak into the refrigerator before Harry noticed its absence.

He finally persuaded his mouth to form a response, "Yeah, I had a good day. You?"

"Yeah, we went to muggle London too and I got some clothes and stuff I liked. But right now I need to get to the steak." Harry said patiently when Sirius remained plastered to the refrigerator door.

Sirius shuffled his feet slightly, his mind racing. How could he distract Harry away from his mission to get the steak that wasn't in the refrigerator.

"Why?" he blurted brilliantly.

"Because it needs a little bit of marinade and some tenderizing." Harry explained, in the sort of tone he would usually reserve for a dull-witted child.

It would already be nice and tenderized with his weight crushing the meat, but he didn't think Harry would really want to hear that, so suddenly inspired he peeled himself off the door, careful to catch the steak in one hand, before he moved forwards and leaned into Harry. Harry froze, a look of surprise flashing across his face. Sirius smirked and fixed him with what he hoped was a bone-meltingly sexy stare, "You look as if you really need a good screw." He breathed.

Harry gasped and Sirius pasted a look of mock-virtue on his face. "You okay Harry?"

"Uhh."

"It wasn't a _hard _question." He stressed the word hard and deliberately bumped his knee against Harry's leg.

"Uhhh."

Sirius gestured innocently at the kettle with his non-steak clutching hand, "What's up Harry? I just said you looked as if you really need a brew, because you've had a long day and now need to cook dinner too. I'll brew us both a nice cup of tea if you like."

Harry sagged away from him and reeled across the kitchen, apparently forgetting the steak. "Uh, yeah, that would be nice, thanks Sirius."

Sirius was just congratulating himself on his successful distracting techniques and was about to bundle the steak back where it belonged when Harry spun back to face him, and propped himself against the counter opposite, feigning relaxation.

Sirius cursed under his breath.

Harry looked at him, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Sirius decided to brazen it out and strutted towards Harry with a wickedly seductive grin on his face, his hands tucked behind his back as he juggled the package of steak, enjoying the slightly dazed look Harry was giving him. Maybe he should skip allowing himself to be enticed with romantic dining and just grab Harry and have him on the kitchen table? He decided against it, it really lacked romance, and some romance in his life would actually be really nice.

"What have you got here Harry? Can I have a quick lick?"

Harry nodded slowly. He still looked just a little dazed.

Sirius dipped an elegant finger into the chocolate mixture and then sucked his finger as sensually as he could manage. He half closed his eyes in appreciation and rumbled out a little groan of delight as he flickered out his tongue and licked away every last scrap of the delicious mixture.

Harry's mouth was half-open and his eyes were dreamy.

Sirius grinned naughtily, "Oops, I think I drizzled a little bit on my cock, I'll have to go and get off now."

Harry stared at him.

He pointed down at a nonexistent mark, "See, chocolate goop on my clean sock, I'll have to go and get it off now."

Harry seemed to shake himself and was seen to rub a hand over his forehead before massaging his ears contemplatively.

Sirius managed not to snigger, and took advantage of Harry's total confusion to open the refrigerator and exchange the parcel of steak for the milk bottle, and was innocently putting milk and sugar into two tea mugs before Harry recovered from the full Sirius treatment.

Sirius sang tunelessly to himself as he showered, he had got away with stealing the steak, and now had the perfect evening ahead of him.

He was hiding out in his room, ostensibly taking an unreasonably long shower, but really he was giving Harry space to prepare to seduce him.

He could hardly wait.

But he wasn't really being idle. If Harry was providing the candlelit dinner, the very least he could do was set the stage for the perfect seduction scene.

There was a knock at his bedroom door as he finished preparing his bedroom. He took a brief look at the room and was satisfied, if Harry wanted to be lovingly romanced into bed, he would have the perfect environment, because Harry wasn't the only one who could plot a seduction.

He moved to open the door, careful to shield the scene behind him from his godson's sharp eyes.

"Dinner is almost ready." Harry told him.

Sirius couldn't help a smile, the leather trousers clung perfectly to Harry's thighs, and it took almost all his willpower not to drag him into his bedroom on the spot.

Instead he smiled, "I'll be down in just a minute."

Harry nodded and began to descend the stairs.

"By the way," Sirius shouted after him, "I love the trousers."

Harry blushed but managed to look back at Sirius, "Thanks, I hoped you would."

Sirius made a very great effort and managed to look a little surprised and pleased as Harry nervously ushered him outside, but secretly he was wildly overexcited before Harry even got him out into the garden and was wistfully hoping that Harry was going to offer himself up as an appetizer.

He knew it wasn't going to happen though, and was making an effort to act normally. What was normal though, when your godson was wearing tight leather trousers and leading you into the garden for a candlelit dinner?

Should he continue with the pretence that he didn't have a clue about what was coming and act dumb? Should he subtly acknowledge the romantic scenario and imperceptibly make things easier for Harry? Or should he confess to knowing exactly what Harry was trying to do and jump on him?

He was still thinking hard when Harry set dishes of shrimp and salad in front of them both and poured flutes of iced champagne.

Sirius smiled, he'd take the middle ground. He'd never been much for subtle, but he'd give it a go. "Champagne hmm?" he said, "I'm feeling very spoilt. What's the occasion?"

Harry blushed but lifted his glass in toast, "You are."

Sirius grinned happily, "Me?"

Harry nodded and took a sip of his champagne, "I suppose I just wanted to try and show you how important you are to me."

Sirius took a gulp of his own champagne and set the glass down, so Harry was being subtle too. Probably trying to read his reaction to the whole set up and to that somewhat ambiguous statement before he said anything revealing. "Well, I'm happy to find that I rate champagne, though I'm rather offended by all the candlelight. Am I too ugly to look at in strong lighting?"

Harry chuckled appreciatively as he scooped up a forkful of shrimp. "Not at all, you look as handsome as ever, I can even go and get a spotlight for you to prove it if you insist."

"I think I'll survive, besides, it's really nice out here like this. Thank you for taking the trouble over an old git like me." Sirius told him sincerely.

Harry flushed again and turned his attention to devouring his starter, "You're worth it."

Sirius smiled happily and began to demolish his own serving.

While Harry was in the kitchen cooking their steaks, and assembling the main course Sirius sat back and relaxed.

The evening was going well, though so far Harry hadn't actually come right out and made his feelings clear. But he'd definitely been doing some gentle and fairly unremarkable flirting.

Sirius had played up to the compliments and jokes gleefully, encouraging Harry as much as he could without giving himself away. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to flirt and banter with a prospective lover, and he was relishing every moment of it.

He smiled and topped up both their glasses as Harry emerged from the house again, carrying their main courses.

Then he took in the look on Harry's face.

Uh-oh. Was it his imagination or was Harry was narrowing his eyes at the platters of steak he carried?

Sirius smiled as beguilingly as he could as his plate was slid in front of him. "Thank you Harry. This all looks wonderful."

Harry just nodded distractedly and seated himself without looking at Sirius.

Sirius's mind raced as he cut into his perfectly cooked steak. There was no way Harry could have discovered his misdemeanor was there? For want of anything better to do, he bit into a piece of his steak and groaned delightedly at the perfectly rare piece of beef.

"I hope it is to your liking?" Harry queried, "I thought it might be a bit underdone even for you."

Sirius grinned, "Absolutely perfect. Steak isn't good unless it still moos when you stick a fork in."

"I prefer my dinner properly dead." Harry replied with a smile. "Now eat it before it bloody well runs away."

"Yes Sir!" Sirius mock saluted and dug in.

The steak was delicious, but there was just a very faint tang to it that he couldn't quite identify.

Then the strange tingling sensation began, every inch of his skin prickled and twitched. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, just strange.

Then as he forked up another mouthful of perfectly crisped roast potatoes he spotted a wispy growth of bluish fur covering his hands and arms. The fur seemed to be thickening even as he looked at it.

Sirius smiled manfully and kept eating.

Eventually he paused and stared at an innocent looking Harry, "I'm covered in blue fur aren't I?"

Harry nodded happily.

"You knew about the steak?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Of course I knew, you were scuttling about looking guilty and you left the dirty frying pan in the sink you know. All it needed was a little flag reading: 'Sirius was here' and the picture of obviousness would have been complete."

Sirius closed his eyes pained to think of the image he must present. "And it wears off when exactly?"

"Ooh, Let me just think." Harry teased as he leaned back in his chair and musingly stroked his chin, "Probably some time later this week, maybe early next, depending on your metabolism."

Sirius stared at him in horror. All his beautiful plans for later on were now in ruins. He could hardly seduce Harry while he resembled a powder blue monkey, nobody would ever take him seriously like that.

Harry stared soberly at him for a minute before bursting out laughing. "Relax. It should wear off in a minute or so, I just thought I'd make you sweat a little."

Sirius stared fixedly at his arms and sighed with relief when he saw the bluish fur begin to recede.

"I was really worried there for a moment." He told a grinning Harry.

"Good."

Sirius pouted and gave Harry his best wounded look.

Harry just laughed and leaned across the table to pat Sirius's hand consolingly, "Sorry, but I've got wise to your tactics and I'm not falling for that kicked puppy look of yours. You got exactly what you deserved you sneaky devil."

Sirius twisted his fingers so he could capture Harry's hand in his own and slowly stoked his thumb across Harry's knuckles, "Should I perhaps confess to something else I've been sneaky about? Because I really don't want to look like that for a week if I try to hide this too."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't pull his hand away, "Would you be referring to your eavesdropping this afternoon? I'm curious actually, when you set Padfoot's tail on fire which part of your human anatomy does it scorch?"

Sirius gawped fish-like until Harry leaned across the table, hooked a finger under his chin and gently shut his mouth for him.

"How did you know?" he managed to splutter after a moment of two. "How come you saw?

"A dirty great black dog lurking under a delicate wrought iron work table and thin white tablecloth isn't exactly inconspicuous you know, least of all when it flaps its tail into a candle flame and torches it."

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Sirius asked in puzzlement.

Harry blushed slightly, "I kind of liked my plan for a romantic dinner for two, a declaration of my love to one Sirius Black, and hopefully a seduction."

Sirius nodded happily. _Now this was more like it. _He tightened his grip on Harry's hand and smiled warmly, Harry's feelings were out in the open now, so it was time he shared his. "I really liked that idea too, in fact, I only wish I'd thought of it myself. It really is the perfect evening to spend with the man I'm in love with. Oh, and the seduction part?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"If you feel like grabbing that divine chocolate tart and bringing it to my bedroom, that part can definitely be arranged too."

Harry shook his head and stood up.

Sirius froze; had he just misunderstood _really_ badly?

"I'd rather grab you."

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and got to his feet too, "Do I get a kiss then?"

Harry smiled and stepped close, running his hands up Sirius's arms before wrapping them casually around his neck, "If I kiss you I might not stop, and I don't think the garden table will be overly comfortable for the kind of thing I have in mind."

Sirius loosely linked his arms around Harry's waist and drew him closer with a wink, "The kitchen table might work; I was considering it earlier and I think it would be okay."

Harry blinked at him before withdrawing suddenly, "You did it deliberately." He accused.

Sirius blinked innocently, "What?"

"That whole flirty cock-sock thing that got me so hot and bothered."

Sirius dimpled, "Guilty as charged for once, and I'd agree you look very hot, but the bothered part is still to come Mr. Potter."

Harry simply grinned and began leading him back into the house, and before either had time to think they were standing hand in hand outside Sirius's bedroom door.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked soberly. "I'd rather you changed your mind about this now than in the morning."

Harry's only answer was to tenderly capture Sirius's mouth with a steamy kiss.

"Um, okay, answer enough." Sirius managed to stutter when he was eventually released.

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow, but his face was as flushed as Sirius imagined his was, "Are you letting me in," he panted, "Or am I going to pull you down on the floor right here in the hall?"

"In, definitely," Sirius muttered as he fumbled with the suddenly uncooperative door handle.

"In you, or in the room?" Harry asked naughtily.

Sirius couldn't form a coherent reply.

Then they were both in the room and Harry was kissing him like he couldn't ever get enough, his hands speedily un-tucking Sirius's shirt.

Then as they finally drew apart for a moment as Sirius pulled Harry's tight t-shirt over his head Harry finally took stock of his surroundings.

"Merlin." He breathed in awe as Sirius dropped his shirt on to the floor.

"Nope, sorry, just Sirius."

"Prat." Harry said affectionately as he pressed closer to Sirius again, and gazed at the masses of roses that had somehow found their way into Sirius's bedroom, and had apparently lost a vast amount of petals all over the silken sheets on his bed.

"I thought I'd do something special too." Sirius muttered.

"Nobody ever did anything like this for me before." Harry muttered sounding suspiciously tearful.

Sirius screwed up his face, "Well, nobody ever went to so much trouble for me either. You cooked me the perfect candlelit dinner, now I give you the perfect rose-petal strewn seduction."

"I gave you blue fur." Harry sniffled.

"It didn't last a week or anything, plus, I deserved it."

Harry stared at him for a moment, "I love you." He confessed steadily.

"And I you."

"Enough talking." Harry decided as he hastily drew Sirius down beside him on the bed.

Those were the last words spoken for quite some time…


End file.
